


Gone for a Soldier (#175 Soldier)

by ladygray99



Series: A Silk Pillow [223]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-15
Updated: 2011-06-15
Packaged: 2017-10-20 11:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/212087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonah is gone for a soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone for a Soldier (#175 Soldier)

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s jump a few years now.

“Are you out of your fucking mind?!” Ian screamed.

Jonah flinched. “I thought you’d understand.”

“Understand what?”

“You weren’t much older than me when you joined. I thought you’d get it.” Jonah said softly.

“I was eating out of dumpsters and turning tricks. Joining the Army was an act of survival. What the hell is your excuse? ‘Gee I can’t decide between Stanford and Berkeley. I know, I’ll join the Army!'”

“I want to do something for my country.”

“Then plant a tree, volunteer at a shelter. Don’t sign up for a soldier suit. For god sakes you’re eighteen. You don’t know what you want.”

Jonah sighed. “Actually, yes I do, for about a year now.”

“The Army?”

Jonah shook his head. “Not career. Just four years enlisted. I already talked to Stanford and they’ll hold my place.”

Ian sat down and looked at his nephew. He hadn’t inherited the Eppes nose or curls but he had the intense stubborn streak nailed.

“People are always saying I need more discipline.”

“So take up yoga.” Ian snapped.

Jonah ran a hand through his red black hair. “About a year ago I started getting an idea of what I could do with my life and do well but it will take time and the Army is just a step towards a goal.”

Panic hit Ian. “Tell me you’re not thinking of going Fed.”

Jonah laughed. “No. I promise. No law enforcement, no law.”

“Thank God.” Ian squinted at Jonah. “They’ll shave your head.”

Ian watched as Jonah’s vanity hit for a second. “It’ll grow back.”

“Boot will kick your skinny ass.”

“I though you could help with that.”

“When’s induction?” Ian asked.

“September.”

“Great. I’ve got eight months to beat you into shape and beat this stupid idea out of your head.”


End file.
